Giant Hunting OS
This OS has been cut and will no longer be run due to multiple game-related and personal issues. Story In Baeric, there is a large portion of a continent called "The Unsettled Lands," which is a large section of the continent with a huge lake in the center. This entire piece of land is filled to the brim with all different kinds of monsters and unique beings, both on land and sea. Raydale, a large city of schools right on the border of normal content and this intense land, has sent many recruiters to neighboring cities in attempt to convince warriors of any age to fight for Raydale's cause. Their goal: to make The Unsettled Lands settle-able. A few Raydale troops were dispatched to a small city called Greyhawk to recruit a few people. There they found a large group of men and women willing to put their lives on the line to fight these monsters; these men included our two heroes, Richard Cross and Leonan the Ranger. After some travel, our heroes finally arrived at Raydale, which was home to the biggest monster-fighting academy known to Baeric. There, they met new mentors, comrades, and rivals. During the class placement, our heroes met new team mates. A quiet half-elf named Anduin the Sly and a very beautiful human Rogue named Mara Nightfall. These friends weren't made as much as forced to join the team. A burly, gruff, irish-like man named Basil Strongfist decided to coach the team in the end. After some time talking and getting better acquainted, they retired to their temporary domicile. After some training and teaching, the team was finally able to face giants. When the day finally came, they all, as a team, traveled through the daunting Raydale tunnel system. The ancient tunnel system consisted of many different passageways and caves, which were all made centuries ago, which led to different parts of the Unsettled Lands. They trekked down the tunnel which led to Giant territory and got to work. Things didn't look so well at first, as they were faced with their large foes immediately. Turns out the school wasn't doing a very good job of holding them off in the first place. Our two heroes team and another giant hunting team joined the skirmish at once and got to work. The entrance giants were slain and the teams were given missions. One mission was to find a caravan that went missing near the side of the canyon and the other was meager recon work. Our heroes' team took the caravan mission while the other team to the recon work. After some tracking, the team discovered a shack and the ransacked caravan. In the shack, they found an old woman and a few other caravan workers being held hostage by a single, powerful giant. Some interesting events unfolded and Richard, Anduin, and Mara were left on the surface while the powerful giant used a blink power to teleport himself and Leonan somewhere underground. Players Dungeon Master: Tate * Richard Cross * Leonan the Ranger Important NPCs # Basil Strongfist - A large, gruff, irish man in charge of training and teaching our heroes' teams about giants and their weaknesses. He is very strong and very good at what he does. Little is known about his personal life, but our heroes know that not only is he good at slaying big things, but he is also good at the game of drink. # Mara Nightfall - A beautiful human rogue who is very elusive. Not much is known about her, except that she is very aloof and somewhat nice. She seems to have the hots for Leonan. # Anduin the Sly - A quiet, lanky half-elf who has very low self-esteem. At first, he didn't believe in himself or in any sort of cause at all. In fact, it's a mystery all on it's own how he got to the school in the first place, considering the risks. After some time with the team, he seems to be much more brave. He looks up to Richard like a master, learning how to believe in himself, others, and above all, a cause. # Braundus Mandrake - The rather uptight and bully-like leader of the second giant hunting team. Nothing is really known about him at all except the general knowledge of him being cocky and a douchebag. Notable Places # Raydale, City of Schools and the Academy # Greyhawk - the Heroes' Hometown # Raydale Tunnel System # The Canyon of Doom Notable Items * Giant-slaying Bomb Launcher - Non-magical item that works like a crossbow, however instead of firing arrows, it fires circular, contact-explosive, bombs. Category:Adventures